


Визитка

by Kristabelle, SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Во мраке далекого будущего есть только война... Не верьте тем, кто говорит, что там есть еще и печеньки!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Деанон:  
> Текст, идея: Kristabelle  
> Оформление: Morgul  
> Верстка: SmokingSnake

  


[ ](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660815)  


  


код
    `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919163" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/690127107942383633/802241252048240690/unknown.png"><a>`


End file.
